Bring me to life
by alice.parthenopaeus
Summary: Al finalizar la guerra podemos ver que las cosas en el mundo mágico han cambiado, que los mortífagos han sido condenados pero ¿Todo se resuelve así de fácil? Dictar sentencia a los traidores y ¿continuar como si nada? La vida es dura, siempre lo ha sido para Draco pero de verdad es culpable de lo que hizo o solo siguió lo que sus padres le enseñaron? Abra alguien que lo salve? T/M


Ninguno de los personajes conocidos me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling yo solo juego con esto y lo hago sin fines de lucro.

** Este primer capítulo está dedicado especialmente para mi amiga Angie, nena te quiero mucho**

* * *

**Bring me to life **

La vida cambia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un día estas en la cima, tienes todo, familia, amigos, una prometida, personas por las cuales luchar, por las cuales vivir y al día siguiente en un parpadear te das cuenta de que realmente toda tu vida no fue más que una ilusión, que no tienes nada, que tu familia, aquella que a pesar de todo considerabas perfecta, está rota, cayéndose a pedazos intentando adaptarse al mundo muggle, después de ser condenados por la comunidad mágica a pasar 25 años sin magia, en el mundo muggle viviendo como ellos sin más dinero que el necesario para vivir "bien" sin ninguna otra opción que el beso del dementor.

Cuando te das cuenta de que no solo tu familia está cayéndose a pesados sino que tus amigos, aquellos con los creciste, con los que te criaste desde bebe están en la misma situación que tú, quizás una peor; Cuando después de vivir casi un año como muggle sigues sin poder adaptarte, recibiendo constantes visitas del ministerio de Magia sin la posibilidad de comunicarte con tus amigos por los medios tradicionales mágicos o muggles, ni siquiera por teléfono o a través de un ordenador por estar pagando el precio de nuestros errores, de los errores de nuestros padres; Es en este momento cuando te das cuenta de lo equivocado que estabas, que estaban como familia, pues contrario a lo que imaginabas es mucho más fácil aceptar nuestro error al despreciar a los muggles que vivir sin magia, aislado de todo lo conocido y preso en un mundo que por más que me esfuerzo en entender no logro siquiera acercarme al conocimiento que un chico de mi edad tiene y cuando por fin logro pillar algo, la tecnología avanza, o se transforma y vuelvo a perderme.

Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y junto a mi familia he sido expulsado del mundo mágico por crímenes de guerra y tracción, no tengo amigos porque la mayoría de ellos están sufriendo el mismo castigo que mi familia y los otros negaron su amistad con la familia Malfoy o con cualquiera relacionada con Voldemort y sus mortífagos, no tengo prometida porque la familia de Astoria, los Greengrass fueron los primeros en negar haber tenido amistad alguna con los Malfoy. Y por último no tengo familia porque mi padre se dedica a "Trabajar" en un puesto que le dio el ministerio en una compañía muggle _(aprovechando su conocimiento en el manejo de bienes por las cadenas de empresas de nuestra familia) _y a cuidar a mi madre, que está peor que si le hubiesen dado el beso del dementor, apenas se mantiene con vida, es tal su condición que hasta el ministerio nos ha planteado la posibilidad de internarla en San Mungo, cosa a la que mi padre se ha negado, pero que de seguir así no nos quedara otra opción si queremos mantenerla con vida.

A pasado casi un año desde que estamos sin magia, la vida me ha enseñado muchas cosas, ahora tengo que plantearme el ingresar a un colegio muggle pues por los próximos 24 años no podremos acceder a la fortuna de la familia y sin estudios de lo único que se puede trabajar en este mundo es haciendo labores de limpieza y aunque a golpes de la vida he aprendido que no es lo peor que te puede pasar no he sido creado para sobrevivir de esta manera…

Y Aunque me he ofrecido a ayudar en la reconstrucción de Hogwarts desde el principio no he tenido respuesta alguna, los aurores que vienen a visitarnos y traernos noticias me dijeron que le escribiera al ministro y aunque lo he hecho varias veces nadie se ha dignado a contestarme, ni siquiera para negarme mi petición a pesar de que estoy seguro que necesitan la máxima ayuda en las labores de reconstrucción del castillo pues el colegio es el pilar de la comunidad mágica en Inglaterra y gran parte de Europa así que no hay manera de que dejen pasar otro año, en septiembre comenzaran las clases como cada año a expresión del pasado desde su inauguración hace más de mil años, y aunque Dumbledore ha hecho énfasis en que todo aquel que desee recusar el último curso previo a la guerra es bienvenido, la verdad es que todos los expulsados del mundo mágico no somos bienvenidos por órdenes de ministerio o al menos eso era lo que pensaba pues ya debería haber recibido mi carta de útiles escolares y no había llegado nada, y aunque me jodiera el orgullo lo aceptaba, tenía gran parte de culpa en la destrucción del castillo y si quería ayudar era solo para saldar un poco la deuda que tengo, pues ahora que tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en lo sucedido he abierto los ojos y entendido todos los errores que habíamos cometido, había comprendido que no somos superiores a nadie y que todos somos iguales, muggles, sangres sucias, sangre mestiza y sangres limpias, todos somos iguales y que la guerra nos había costado un alto precio a todos por igual sin importar el bando en el que estuvieras, habíamos perdido nuestra libertad, nuestra felicidad y nuestro derecho a elegir, habíamos perdido nuestra vida tal como la conocíamos ¿de qué me sirve ser un Malfoy si no tengo nada? ¿De qué me sirve el orgullo si lo he perdido todo? hasta a mi madre que está muerta en vida.

El único deseo que tenía era ser parte de la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, de verlo una vez más, terminado, antes de volver completamente al mundo muggle por más de veinte años y lo peor era que se acababa el tiempo, cada vez faltaba más poco para el primero de septiembre y de nada me servía estar completamente arrepentido de lo sucedido.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Primero que nada GRACIAS por leerme, como se darán cuenta cambiaré un poco las cosas de como las dejo Rowling, si se fijaron traje de vuelta a Dumbledore, solo traeré de vuelta a dos personas más, adivinen ¿quiénes serán? O ¿Quiénes les gustarían que fueran?

Espero sus comentarios, está muy cortita el capítulo pero solo es en preámbulo de la historia y necesitaba que conocieran como están las cosas para la familia Malfoy y amistades… El siguiente capítulo ya empezara de verdad le historia… así que díganme ¿Qué esperan? ¿ qué creen que pase? Bueno muchísimas gracias y espero la historia sea de su agrado.

**Alice.**


End file.
